


Strength of The Stars

by Lafaiette



Series: Ad Astra [6]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: She wished she had powers, too, some magicks or superhuman strength to defend Meier and their love.All the times Charlotte couldn't protect Meier and the time she did.





	Strength of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is based on the Japanese version of the movie!

Charlotte had never seen Meier wounded, so when the Vampire Hunter he was fighting on top of their carriage slashed him with his sword and almost killed him, she felt like fainting again.

It was all her fault, she thought as they kept going, safe for the moment, the carriage wading through a large river. She sat quietly, looking down, her heart hammering in her chest. The image of Meier almost killed by that long sword kept playing in her head and she shivered, not because she was cold, but because she felt responsible. Her father had sent those Hunters after them and they were all trying to do the same thing: kill Meier and take her back home.

But she would rather be the one impaled on a sword than let them kill her beloved. And she would never go back – she didn’t even consider it her home anymore. Her new one was with Meier and they would build their life in the City of the Night, which was waiting for them in the depths of space.

She wondered what her father had told those Hunters. Had he told them the truth, that she was in love with Meier and they wanted to be together? She hoped he had been honest about that at least, before sending a small army of violent Hunters to chase them down. She could imagine him begging them to change her mind or even to ignore her protests and drag her back home.

Meier teleported himself inside the carriage, but she didn’t look up at him. She felt guilty and still shaken by the sight of that dhampir almost overpowering him and striking him. She could still see the droplets of blood and hear Meier’s grunt of pain as the Hunter hit him the first time; then he had raised the weapon, ready to give him the final blow and…

Meier lifted her head with a finger under her chin and her gaze fell on the wound on his chest, just a few inches from where his heart was. It was regenerating, but the sight of it almost made her heart stop.

He enveloped her in his cape, in a strong, tight hug that she immediately returned, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips on his. She breathed out, trying not to sob, and he rubbed her back, his kind, soft eyes finding hers.

“Oh, Meier!” She took his face in her hands, her whole body shaking so much her teeth almost rattled. “Meier, I’m so sorry! It’s all my fault!”

“No, Charlotte, it’s not. Please, don’t ever think that.” He kissed her again and she gingerly brushed her fingertips on his wound. It was clear and short, but also deep and she let out a pained sound, her heart beating too fast as she thought of what could have happened. She had almost lost him! Her beloved Meier, her kind, sweet, and selfless Meier!

“Charlotte, you saved me! When you shouted my name, the Hunter was distracted for a second.” He smiled at her, rubbing his thumbs on her pale cheeks. “Charlotte, sweetest heart, do not fear. We will reach our destination safely.”

“My family sent those Hunters after us.” She shook her head, clinging to him, refusing to step back from him even an inch. “They are here for me. Knowing my father, he must have offered them an insane amount of money.” She pressed herself further against him, wishing to feel him more, to melt into him. “Oh, Meier, if that’s so they will stop at nothing! I’m so scared for you!”

“Charlotte, they are also hunting us – me – for what happened to that village. The Hunter D made that clear.” He grimaced, his pain and regret for what had happened in that small town still haunting him. Charlotte felt bad about those poor villagers, too, but she knew that the prospect of money was a strong motive, as strong as revenge for a destroyed village. Plus, even if that town hadn’t been destroyed at all, she was sure they would have tried to kill Meier all the same only because he was a Noble. There was no reasoning with them, just like there hadn’t been with her family, and that scared her immensely.

“I will protect you.” she swore, looking at Meier with such ardent, strong confidence he blushed and smiled, grateful and touched, at her. “I won’t let them hurt you, Meier!”

“Charlotte, my love. You already protected me.” He brought her hands to his lips, kissing her fingers. “I promise you, we will go to the City together. They won’t stop us and I won’t let them take you away.”

She sighed relieved and when they got back into the coffin, the cybernetic horses knowing where to go without needing Meier’s direct presence, she cuddled against him and held him so tightly her arms got sore. Still, she didn’t relent and slept on his chest, keeping him close for the whole night and day.

 

\- - -

 

When the dhampir found her in the overflown ruins, it became clear to her that her father had actually explained _nothing_ to him and the other Hunters. The dhampir couldn’t understand why she had shouted Meier’s name the night before in the tunnel; he demanded a reason from her and she felt disappointment and hurt flow into her. She hadn’t expected her father to explain everything, but he had completely omitted the truth!

She knew the dhampir would react badly at the news – he _hunted_ Nobles, after all, and that had to mean he didn’t particularly like them, despite his origins; but that didn’t stop her and she told him the truth that her father had been too scared and ashamed to reveal. She defended Meier and the love they had for each other.

The dhampir couldn’t believe her – or didn’t want to – and told her Meier would turn her into a Noble sooner or later. He basically told her what she had already heard from her family and she repeated what she had told them. She didn’t care about being turned – she actually wanted to be bitten by Meier, so that they could be together forever, both safe from the passing of time. She renounced and rejected her family, casting away her name, and said she would rather be killed there than be taken away from Meier.

Then the Huntress in red appeared. Oh, how she reminded her of Alan! Her dismay, disgust, and rage were so similar to his and she slapped her in almost the same way, making her fall hard against a small fountain, on the wet tiles of the ruins.

The Huntress tried to play on her guilt and pain for that village, but she didn’t relent. She kept fighting, trying to free herself from her strong grip – the Huntress was much stronger than she was, used as she was to fighting and running every day -, but then the Barbaroi intervened and she was brought back to Meier, in the safety of their carriage.

“Charlotte, my love!” he exclaimed as she entered his coffin. His arms enveloped her in one of his reassuring, tender hugs and she pressed her face against his neck, breathing deeply in, her body shaking, her cheek burning.

“Charlotte, are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“No.” She tried to smile at him, hoping her cheek wasn’t too red or bruised. He would get even more worried and she didn’t want that. “I’m fine, Meier. They just scared me a little.”

“You are safe, my love. Don’t worry, the Barbaroi will stall them.”

He kissed the crown of her head, his arms shielding her, and she felt the rush of adrenaline leave her body, replaced by the deep disappointment towards her father she had felt while talking with the dhampir.

“My father and Alan didn’t tell them anything.” She sniffled, trying to push back the tears. “The dhampir you fought yesterday couldn’t understand why I called your name. He didn’t know we love each other. They…” She cuddled on Meier’s chest, pressing her face on his cravat. “They were too ashamed to tell the Hunters the truth. They just sent them after us, not even bothering to tell them the whole story!”

Meier caressed her hair in a sombre silence, letting her vent her rage and sadness. He listened intently to her, like he always did, and she gripped hard his hand, wishing to melt into him. She apologized for her father, but he hushed her gently. But she couldn’t help but feel bad for that omission that her father and Alan had done without second thoughts.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to Meier, it wasn’t fair to her, it wasn’t fair to their love, to the three years of bliss and joy they had shared together. She felt even more guilty for the danger he was in; he was risking his life for her and none of the Hunters chasing them would believe her when she said she loved him – that they loved each other – with all their heart.

But she would protect him. She would be there for him and make sure nobody would lay a finger on him!

 

\- - -

 

She felt the depths of her powerlessness later, while Meier was lying down in his coffin, half of his face and body burned, his shoulders and legs pierced. She hadn’t been able to stop the Hunters from hurting him; she could still feel the icy silver arrow in her hand, the only thing she could use to make sure she would stay with him forever. She hadn’t been strong enough to stop those awful men; all she had been able to do was push the one who was holding her away and run to Meier, ready to join him in death.

But they were still alive, safe in their carriage, thanks to the loyal Barbaroi who had saved them. She wished she had powers, too, some magicks or superhuman strength to defend Meier and their love.

He reassured her, saying his wounds would soon be healed, that they would go together to the City of the Night, that they wouldn’t need to fight anyone there. He knew how scared she had been on the bridge and even while recovering from such a terrible pain he found the strength to comfort her. He caressed her cheek and her love for him warmed her so much it was like holding his burning body again.

She would never forget the heat emanating from him on the bridge, the flames devouring his skin and marring his face. That sight would haunt her forever, but at the same time she would keep it in her heart, for he had stepped into the sun for her, to save her from those Hunters. They had realized only then the extent of her father’s request: they had clearly heard the Hunter with the short blades say they would receive the money even if she was dead. Had her father given them permission to kill her, in case she would have resisted too much?

She didn’t know and she didn’t care.

She kissed Meier’s burns, pressing feather-light kisses on them, hoping her love and adoration for him would make him feel better. She also brushed her fingertips along the holes on his shoulders and legs and she saw him melt with a content smile.

“Is my hair ruined, too?” he asked, too weak to raise a hand to touch it. He had been barely able to caress her cheek.

“Only a bit.” She touched the frazzled strands of white hair, the ones that had been most exposed to the sun. They felt frail and dry and she kissed them, too, before saying with a sweet smile, wanting to reassure him: “It gives you a rebel look!”

Then she burst into tears, unable to stay calm anymore. Meier had once again risked his life – hadn’t it been for the Barbaroi, he would have died a horrible death on that bridge, followed by her, who would follow him anywhere, death included.

She had promised him to protect him, but she hadn’t been able to do a single thing!

She told him this amidst tears and sobs; it felt good to cry like that, to make all her fears and anxiety melt away for a bit, but she also felt more guilty, because Meier was looking at her with shock.

“Oh, no, my love!” He gently pulled her onto his chest and kissed her. “No, Charlotte, don’t say that. You saved me in the tunnel and there was nothing we could have done on that bridge. Not you, not I.” He kissed her again, his eyes kind and loving. _Oh, if only the Hunters could see him like this!_ she thought. _They would change their minds immediately!_

“I’m sorry you had to go through such a terrible thing.” He let out a shaky breath, his hands trembling. “ _I_ am the one supposed to protect and shield you, Charlotte.”

“You are the one most in danger here!” She delicately cupped his burned cheek, careful not to apply too much pressure on the damaged skin. “Meier, they won’t hesitate to kill you! You saw how ruthless and cruel they are!” She bit her lips, trying her hardest not to cry again. “The way they were mocking you…!”

“Don’t think about that anymore.” He caressed her hair, strength coming back into his arms. “Charlotte, sweetest heart.”

“Oh, Meier.” She kissed his lips and his nose, begging the stars above to give her their strength, so that she could become stronger and defend him from all those that wanted to hurt him. “Meier, my love. You protected me and saved me more times than I can count.”

He gave her a puzzled look.

“You mean when we met the first time, in that dangerous fog?”

“No.” She smiled and kissed him again. “I mean every time we met in our garden and hugged and kissed and talked and shared books. You saved me every single night we spent together.”

His eyes welled up with tears and he smiled back at her, his hand caressing her cheek again.

“Charlotte, my love. The same counts for me. You have been my saviour so many times.” He laughed softly and she kissed his hand. “We have been saving each other for a long time.”

Later, she fell asleep with her cheek resting on his hand, her heart full of hope again.

 

\- - -

 

Many years later, while they were reading in their bedroom in the City of the Night, Meier told her she had brought him back to life.

“When?” she gasped, not understanding what he was referring to.

“When you recovered on the ship.” He was smiling, his cheeks darker, and he kissed her hand before continuing: “When you called me and smiled at me, I came back to life with you.”

She blushed, too, and giggled, pulling him into a deep, long kiss.

She might not have protected him by shielding him or by punching and stopping the Hunters who had tried to kill him so long ago on Earth, but she had protected him in another way: she had come back to him, telling her body to get better to achieve the life she and Meier had dreamed for so long.

She hadn’t given up and in the end her heart had beaten strong again, pumping new blood into her veins and making her open her eyes to admire and smile at Meier again. She kissed him and caressed his cheek; the burns had healed so many years ago and there were only faint wrinkles on his face, now, a sign of all the many years they had joyfully spent together.

“I told you I would protect you.” she said, resting her head on his shoulder and looking up at him with a sweet, lovestruck smile, the same Meier had on his face. He laughed softly and they kissed again, their bedroom filled with gentle moonlight.


End file.
